Sleepover
by queenofspades72
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr. The girls have a sleepover, and all is going fairly well until Regina is asked a very personal question...


She truly had no interest in participating in such a plebian tradition. But Kathryn had begged her to come—had said it wouldn't be the same without her friend there.

And that is why Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke with a million better things to do, found herself trudging up the steps of Mary Margaret's toward what promised to be a dreadful time with three of her most-hated citizens, and Kathryn. She had no intention of actually spending the night—no, the babysitter she had arranged for Henry could only stay until midnight—but she still hated the hours looming ahead of her. When had she gone so weak that she could actually be persuaded to participate in ANYTHING not in her agenda? And why was a small, easily-deniable part of her kind of looking forward to it?

She gave two sharp raps on the door before the door swung open to a grinning Emma. Looks like they had already broken out the alcohol. Emma looked Regina up and down, then burst out laughing before stepping aside to allow the mayor entrance.

"What the hell Emma?" Ruby laughed from the other room, before appearing in the entryway. "Oh. My. God. Seriously, Regina?!"

Regina looked down to her black pantsuit and heels, and then examined Ruby and Emma, and then Mary Margaret and Kathryn as they waltzed in from the kitchen. The four other women all wore pajama pants and casual tops. She scoffed. Like she would be caught dead in that sort of attire in front of these commoners.

Mistaking her silence for some sort of embarrassment, Emma tossed her a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a black tank. "Here, you can change in my room."

Regina picked up the clothes, pinching them between thumb and forefinger. A look of utter disgust graced her features. "Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from throwing your heinous undergarments at my face." She tossed them aside as Emma shrugged. This was going to be a long night.

Regina poised herself on the edge of a chair. Kathryn handed her a glass filled with the same liquid the others had been consuming for the last hour. The mayor sipped it cautiously, then wrinkled her nose, "What IS this?"

"Nevermind," said Ruby, swiping the drink from Regina's hand and taking a swig. "What should we do now?"

She stretched out on her stomach on the floor. Kathryn took up residence on the sofa with Mary Margaret, and Emma sat cross-legged on the floor next to Ruby.

"How about a romantic comedy?" Mary Margaret suggested timidly. She looked very ill-at-ease with the mayor's presence in her armchair.

"Oh come on M&M. We can find something more… exciting than that," Ruby shook her head, then tilted it as though deep in thought. "Like… strip poker?"

Regina's jaw dropped, and Emma did a spit-take. Ruby smirked at their reactions, "NOW something like Truth or Dare seems mild in comparison, huh?"

Kathryn swooped in, "Truth or dare it is. Who wants to start?"

"I'll go!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "It WAS my idea, after all," she had a look on her face that screamed pure evil. 'Devious' didn't even begin to describe it. "Emma, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Emma stated, hoping to evade something truly embarrassing. She should have known better. She was Ruby's first target.

"What do you really think of Regina?"

And it was then that Emma confirmed that she was more than a little tipsy. Her tongue rather loosely and easily confessed, "She's…" she turned to address the mayor directly, "You're… evil. And awful with Henry, but I don't think you mean to be. And…"

"And?" Ruby looked ready to pounce.

"And… hot."

Regina's mouth gaped for the second time that night. Ruby, on the other hand, looked pleased with the response. She smirked deliciously, and left no time for thought as she said, "Okay, Emma, your turn."

Emma blushed slightly, then turned to Mary Margaret. "Truth or dare?"

"I think dare might actually be less embarrassing," she answered warily. Mary Margaret was already not a fan of how this game was progressing.

Emma regarded her roommate carefully. "I dare you to call up Dr. Whale and tell him what a pig he is."

"Oooooh," Kathryn and Ruby intoned simultaneously, while Regina glanced up in vague interest.

Mary sighed, "Fine." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. From memory. Emma face-palmed.

After a few seconds of ringing, Dr. Whale apparently answered, because Mary started talking, "Um, Dr. Whale? I just… I just wanted to tell you that I don't appreciate the way you've treated me on our dates, and…"

"You're a pig!" Ruby staged whispered. "You have to say that part!"

"And… oh gosh I'm sorry Dr. Whale… but… you're kind of a pig!" She slammed down the phone, and Ruby let out a whoop. Regina rolled her eyes. Honestly, what WAS this childishness she had gotten herself into?

Mary Margaret let out a breath she'd been holding, and then smiled slightly. She knew at that moment that she was a little tipsy too. "Ok, who's next…?" she asked, eyes skimming the faces in front of her. "Regina!"

The older woman sighed. She should have known she wouldn't get off so easy. "Truth, I suppose."

Mary Margaret looked delighted, and then her face grew very somber. She looked up at the mayor with piercing eyes, and asked, "Do you truly love Henry?"

Kathryn gasped. Regina remained poised and silent. Her mask was firmly in place. Then she shakily stood to her feet, before turning on her heels and storming out the door.

Kathryn began to follow. "No, let me," Emma fixed her with a pleading look before running after Regina.

She found the mayor slumped against a wall in the hallway with tears running down her cheeks. Emma cleared her throat, and was greeted with a hardened gaze. "What do YOU want?" Regina bit out. "God, why did I even come?" she asked more to herself than to the woman next to her. The mayor quickly fixed Emma with another hard glare, "Did you come to humiliate me more? To make me answer the question?"

"I know the answer already," Emma whispered softly. She snaked an arm over Regina's shoulders, which was promptly shrugged off.

"I don't need you," Regina looked down her nose at the blonde. Emma was suddenly so close. Invading her personal space. Making it harder to breathe.

"You didn't need Henry either, " Emma stated confidently before her lips met Regina's for the first time in a slow, tender kiss. Regina didn't even try to look surprised. It felt right. She pulled away, and Emma gave her a half smile. "But you let him in anyway. Because you. love. him." Emma punctuated, grabbing Regina's chin lightly and forcing her to meet Emma's gaze. Regina's eyes widened, still bright with tears, as disbelief clouded her features. "Come on. Let's get you home." Emma grabbed the brunette's hand, and then, glancing down thoughtfully, changed their position to once again put her arm over Regina's shoulders. This time, Regina allowed it.


End file.
